It Is You I have Loved
by alcatluvr13
Summary: Kimberly has come back to Angel Grove without telling anyone. When she runs into her old friends, the gang is happy to see her back, everyone except one. What happens when she's kidnapped and the one person who can rescue her lost his chance?
1. Returning Home

I do not own the Power Rangers...though if I did, I would have made it so Tommy and Kimberly stayed together.

**A/N: **So, I know I'm working on a Chronicles of Narnia fic right now, but I'm going through this phase right now where I've been watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on youtube every chance I get. So I decided to write a fanfic about it. Just so you know, this is strictly in the Mighty Morphin universe, because I have not watched (and most likely won't watch) any of the other PR seasons. I was 4 years old when MMPR first came out and I can remember asking my older brothers why the Green Ranger is fighting on the good side and not the bad side. I don't remember their reply, but that's besides the point.

_Anyway_, this is mostly a Tommy/Kim fic (with some other pairings), just so you know. I don't know how long this will be, but it probably won't be very long. We'll see how it goes.

On that note, please sit back and relax, and enjoy!  
-alcatluvr13-

**Full Summary (Set after The Letter)**  
Kimberly has come back to Angel Grove without telling anyone. When she runs into her old friends, the gang is happy to see her back, everyone except one. What happens when she's kidnapped and the one person who can rescue her lost his chance? Will he find the courage to make things right? Will Kim be rescued? Read and find out!

**Pairings**  
Tommy/Kim  
Jason/Kat  
Billy/Trini  
Adam/Aisha  
Rocky/OOC

* * *

**It Is You  
(I Have Loved)**

**Chapter One:**  
Returning Home

_**Angel Grove, October 1994**_

"_Tommy?" Kimberly asked._

"_Hm?"_

"_What do you think will happen in 5 years?"_

_Tommy had surprised Kim with a date under the night sky. After his return as the White Ranger, they had grown closer than ever. After a particular battle with one of Lord Zedd's monsters, Kim had sustained an injury that made it difficult to fight. Tommy knew this really bothered her, so he set up a romantic evening just for the two of them._

_Now they were lying underneath the stars, full from a picnic of salad, pasta, and bread._

"_I don't know...why do you ask?"_

"_I don't know...its just...do you ever wonder about the future? I mean...we can't stay Power Rangers forever...but its part of who we are. What will happen when our time is over?"_

"_I have no idea, Kim. But its like you said, being a Power Ranger is part of us now; in our hearts, we'll always be Power Rangers, even if we're old, ugly, and wrinkly."_

_Kim laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. _

_They laid in silence for a few minutes, each contemplating what the future has in store for them._

"_One thing about our future is certain, though," Tommy said._

"_What's that?"_

"_How I feel about you."_

_Kim smiled as Tommy leaned down to kiss her. _

"_I'll always love you, Kimberly. No matter what happens."_

_* * * * *_

**Florida, July 1999**

Kimberly Hart groaned as the alarm went off in her ear. She tried to hit it, but she missed.

_Its too early..._

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 6:15.

_Damn!_

She threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

_I can't believe I slept in! My plane leaves in two and a half hours!_

After a getting dressed and drying her hair, she went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. The clock said 6:50. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Are you Ms. Hart?" asked the man at the door.

"I am. What can I do for you?"

"I'm the driver that was-"

"Oh! Crap! OK, I'll be ready in 5 minutes. Just...5 minutes."

Kim closed the door and rushed back to her bedroom to gather her things. Then she double checked the rooms to make sure she didn't forget anything.

_I forgot I packed the coffee maker away...I'll get some at the airport._

Grabbing her purse and her bags, she looked back at the apartment that had been her home for 5 years. She thought she wouldn't miss it, now she wasn't so sure. Sighing, she closed the door on this last chapter of her life, and started walking towards the start of a new beginning. Or in this case, an old beginning.

* * * * *

**Angel Grove, July 1999**

Tommy Oliver stood in the back of the room, watching his students practice on each other. One boy, Jared, hit his opponent too hard, and Justin fell, landing on his back.

"He's not supposed to hit that hard," Justin complained.

Tommy sighed.

"Yeah? This is a martial arts class, we're _supposed_ to hit hard!"

"We're not actually supposed to hurt each other, its a class, not a wrestling match!"

Jared smirked at the other boy. "You wouldn't survive in a wrestling match....your daddy would have to use his money to persuade the judges to let you win."

Justin's eyes widened at the insult of his father. Tommy knew this would escalate if he didn't step in.

"Alright, that's enough!" He said.

"He started it!" Justin said.

"No I didn't! He did!"

"I said, that's _enough_! Everyone may go, class is over. Everyone, except you two."

Both boys groaned.

Once the kids had left, Tommy sat down on the floor and patted for the two boys to sit with him. Justin sat next to him, but Jared remained standing.

"Why do you two insist on fighting?" Tommy asked, ignoring Jared's glare.

"I try not to, but _he_ always starts it."

Tommy looked at Jared, who shrugged.

Tommy sighed. He knew Jared wouldn't let anyone in, not after his parents' divorce.

"You may go, both of you. But we're going to continue this talk later, OK?"

Justin nodded, but Jared turned and walked away.

"You're awfully patient with them, aren't you?" a voice from behind asked.

"Its tough, but I try." Tommy turned to see Billy Cranston standing behind him.

Billy nodded.

"They're good kids though, they just need a little guidance."

"Yeah...."

"So what's up, man?"

Billy smiled. "I just wanted to drop by and say hello. Rocky told me you may need some help with your computer...."

Tommy grinned. "Yeah, I kept meaning to ask you, but I kept forgetting. How about we meet at my house? Tomorrow around 11?"

"Sure, I'll be there. I gotta go drop something off at Aisha's but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Billy. See you then!"

**Later, Tommy's House**

Tommy had just arrived home when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tommy. Its Trini," a female voice said.

"Hey, Trini, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something..."

"Shoot."

"Well, I heard that the high school is hiring for a kung fu teacher...and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Tommy chuckled.

"Its true. If you want, you can put my down as a personal reference."

He turned away from the phone as Trini's squeal hurt his ear.

"Jeez, Trini, that was _loud_."

She laughed.

"Thanks, Tommy! I owe you! I have to go now, though. Billy's here. Thanks again!"

"Your welcome. Bye Trini!"

He set the phone down and turned to go to his room when his eyes drifted to a certain picture sitting on the mantel. Immediately, his good mood turned sour; he turned away and went to the bathroom to shower, slamming the door behind him.

**Somewhere over Utah**

Kim sat between two men, one who was snoring loudly and the other who was constantly stealing glances at her.

"You're very beautiful, you know that?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

"So I've heard."

"Where are you heading?"

"Home."

"And where's home?"

_Someplace where you can't find me,_ Kim thought irritably.

"Oh, just outside of San Diego," she said instead.

"Really? I'm from San Diego! What town?"

_Damn._

"Well, its not that near. I'm actually just stopping through and then I'm headed to Washington."

"What's in Washington?"

"A friend."

_Leave me alone, will you?_

"Is she as beautiful as you?"

_Jeez, learn some social skills._

She turned to look at him. He had a gleam in his eyes that bothered her.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Of course."

She made her way down the aisle towards the front.

"Excuse me," she said to the flight attendant.

"Yes, miss?"

"Is it possible for me to move? The man who is sitting next to me is...bothering me."

The flight attendant smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask."

Kim just stared at her.

"I could tell he was annoying you. I'll set you up in first class, that way he can't get to you."

"Thank you."

Once Kim was settled in her seat, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

_Why am I going back? _she asked herself for the 100th time. _Its not like they'll be happy to see me. After what I did to Tommy? They'll never forgive me. Tommy is probably married with three kids by now._

She opened her eyes and looked out the window.

_If only they could forgive me...if only I could forgive myself._

**Tommy's House**

Tommy sat on his porch, admiring the sunset when a red car pulled into his driveway. He grinned, knowing why Jason was here.

"Hey man! What's up?" he called as the built martial artist got out of his car.

"Not much. I was driving by and I thought I would stop and say hello."

Tommy laughed. "Don't lie Jason. I know why you're here."

Jason laughed. "Well, can I?"

"Since you're already here, you might as well take them."

Jason followed Tommy inside the house. Looking around the living room, Jason smiled to himself. Everything was cluttered and it looked like Tommy had just thrown everything to the side.

_If Clara saw this she would yell at him_, he thought, fondly remembering the cleaning lady Tommy had employed for a couple years.

The couch was against the wall, facing the TV and stereo stand. A large coffee table sat in the middle of the room, with two smaller ones at the ends of the couch. All three had books and magazines in small piles sitting on top. A lounge chair was in the corner, next to the fireplace. And above the fireplace hung pictures of everyone they had become friends with; even Bulk and Skull had a place in the corner.

Sitting on the mantel stood two vases with a large picture in between. Jason's eyes teared up when he looked at it. He had seen it a million times, but he always felt depressed when he looked at it. It was a picture of Tommy and Kim on their last date together, before she left for Florida and everything changed.

_Where are you, Kim?_

"Found them!" Tommy said as he came back from the basement. He carried a large box full of sports equipment.

"Hey, thanks man! I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You tell me that every time you borrow something from me."

Jason laughed.

"Can you stay?"

"I would, but Kat needs me home."

Tommy laughed. He knew Kat had Jason wrapped around her finger. And he knew Jason loved it.

"Alright. I'll catch you later."

"Thanks again."

Once he was gone, Tommy looked at the picture of him and Kim. He had seen Jason looking at it, but he didn't say anything. Seeing Kim's smile used to melt his heart, but now it just hurt.

_I should take that down..._

But he knew he wouldn't. He had tried to put it away many times, but something kept him from packing it in a box and leaving it in the attic, never to be looked at again. Even though it pained him to look at it, he knew the pain would be worse if he didn't keep it out.

Kim had moved on, so why couldn't he?

_Because you still love her..._

_**I did...once...**_

Deep down, his heart was telling him otherwise. And he knew that his heart spoke the truth, just as it said five years ago.

**Angel Grove Airport**

Kim stood outside the airport, waiting for a taxi. It was 4:30 and she wanted to get home and rest. It had been a _long_ plane ride.

_Home?_

It sounded weird to call Angel Grove home. She was in Florida for so long, that she had started to think Florida was home.

_But its not. Angel Grove was, and still is, your home._

Just then, a taxi pulled up and the driver hopped out.

"Need help, miss?"

"Please."

Once they were out of the parking lot, the driver looked back at the beautiful woman in sitting in his back seat.

"Where to?"

"246 Pintail Point Drive."

The driver's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"That house has been empty for 5½ years."

Kim smiled. "That's because my mom's been in Paris and I've been in Florida."

His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"So you're Kimberly Hart!"

"Um...yes...do I know you?"

"I knew Tommy...we went to the same college."

Kim stiffened at the mention of Tommy.

"He was heartbroken when you left him. But I guess you moved on pretty quickly, huh?"

"Not really..." she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

"One things for sure, if you've come back to beg Tommy for forgiveness, don't waste your time. He's moved on. Are you still with that guy?"

"No."

"Well, I'm available. Do you want to go out after you settle in?"

"Stop the car!"

"What? Why?"

"Stop! Just...let me out here."

"But we're almost to your house!"

"I don't care!"

The driver pulled into a bank parking lot. Kim grabbed her bags and angrily slammed the car door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The driver got out to help her.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?!"

"What did I do? Was it something I said?"

"What do you think?" Kim asked sarcastically.

He looked confused but then shook his head.

"Do you still want to go out later?"

"NO!"

The driver looked at her like she was crazy.

"Fine. Find your own way home."

He jumped into his car and sped away.

Kim sighed. _Now what am I going to do?_

Looking around, she saw that she was close to her house, only 3 or 4 blocks away.

_I could walk home..._

She looked at the four bags and two small carry-ons and knew she wouldn't make it. It was then that she let the tears fall. Sitting on the curb, her head buried in her hands, she continued to cry, her shoulders heaving from the sobs.

"Are you OK, miss?" a concerned voice asked from behind her.

She wiped her face and turned to look at the intruder. Her red eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Zack!!!" she cried.

"Kimberly?!"

Zack was shocked to see Kimberly Hart sitting on the curb in the parking lot of Wells Fargo, crying her eyes out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Its a long story..."

"No, I mean...what are you doing crying in a random parking lot with 6 suitcases?"

"Oh. I was on my way home when the taxi driver made some...unwanted comments and I had him pull over and leave me here."

"That was smart, Kim." He paused. "Do I not get a hug?"

Kim laughed and ran into his open arms.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Kim was still sniffling when they reached her house, but her eyes were dry.

"Let me help you with these."

Kim unlocked the front door and turned on the light. Zack followed.

"Wow...your mom left everything the same," he said.

She smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Where do you want these?"

"Oh, anywhere."

Zack set the bags down and turned to look at the petite woman standing before him.

"Kimberly...what happened to you? Everyone was worried sick about you. Especially Tommy. We haven't heard from you in years..."

Kim sighed. _This was going to be a long night._

**Tommy's House**

Just as he was getting ready to settle in for the night, Tommy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, its Zack. I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Tommy knew that tone. Zack never used it unless it was something _really_ important.

"Kimberly's back."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! Now, see that button below? The one that says to review? Move your cursor and click on it. And then start typing. Yep, that's right. Just a little something. And look for an update soon!

**Contest: Whoever can guess what song I got the title from, and the artist, gets a little spoiler. That is, if they want! **


	2. A Little Room Inside For Me

I do not own the Power Rangers...do I have to say this every chapter?

**Congrats to k-power80 for correctly guessing the artist of the song first! It is Dana Glover who sang "It Is You (I have loved)". And to everyone else who guessed and got it right!**

**A/N: **So, I just realized I got the time wrong. I know I said that it was 5 years later, and that in the beginning it was 1994, which means that the setting takes place in 1999. Well, I looked at the time line for MMPR to make sure (of course, I do this _AFTER_ I post the first chapter) and Kim didn't leave until November 1995. So, disregard the dates that say its 1999. Because its supposed to be 2000. I'll change it...eventually.

**Contest:**

**There will be a song at the beginning of every chapter. The chapter title is a line from that song. Whoever can guess what song and who the artist is, will be acknowledged in bold. And if they want, they'll get a spoiler. (That is, if I can find something that is worth spoiling.) This is just a little, fun contest that I thought I would do. And I'll remind you at the end of the chapter.**

That said, please, read on!

* * *

**It Is You  
(I have Loved)**

**Chapter Two:**  
A Little Room Inside For Me

* * * * *

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it.**_

_**I just want you back for good.**_

_**(Want you back, want you back, see I want you back for good)**_

_**Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it.**_

_**You'll be right and understood.**_

_**(Want you back, want you back, see I want you back for good)**_

* * * * *_  
_

_**The Park, November 1995**_

_It was late fall and Kimberly sat in the park, waiting for Tommy to come. It was a beautiful day; the sun was high, the sky was clear, and the birds sang about love, and how wonderful it was._

"_Hey, Beautiful."_

_Kim turned and smiled to see her boyfriend standing behind her holding a bouquet of summer flowers._

"_Hey, Handsome." _

_He walked around the bench and handed her the bouquet._

"_They're beautiful, Tommy. I love them."_

"_I thought you would."_

_She stood up and slipped her hand in his, looking up at him with a smile on her face._

"_Are you ready?" he asked, looking down on the most beautiful girl he's ever seen._

"_Of course."_

_They walked in the park for the next hour, holding hands and enjoying each other's company. But in the back of their minds, stood the fact that Kim was leaving for Florida. This was to be their last date before she leaves. They promised to stay together even though it would be harder since they wouldn't see each other every day, but they would make it work. Their love was too strong to just give out._

"_Kimberly?"_

_They were sitting at Traditions, one of the best Italian restaurants in town, sharing a plate of pasta._

_Kim took a sip from her drink before she answered._

"_Yeah?"_

_Tommy took her hand and said,"I love you. Forever and always."_

_She smiled, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_And I love you. Forever and always."_

_* * * * *_

**Kimberly's House, 2000**

"And that's what happened," Kim said, sniffing. She looked at the group before her; she wasn't planning on telling them so soon, but Zack insisted and she gave in. She had lost the will to argue several years ago.

Zack had called _everyone_, including Kat. And they all showed up, some prepared to yell at her, others curious to hear her side of the story, and the rest wanted to show their relief that she was alive. Jason and Zack were standing, their expressions full of hatred. Trini, and Aisha had red eyes; Billy was calm, but he was angry as well. He just didn't show it. Rocky and Adam were furious and even Kat looked mildly angry.

Only one didn't show, and he was the one who she needed the most, though she wouldn't admit it. Not now.

"I understand if you don't want me here...but I needed to come back. I just...I needed to get away. I'll go somewhere else, if you want me to..."

They looked at each other, shocked at her words. Trini, who was sitting next to her, put her arm around her and turned her face so she could look her in the eye.

"Kimberly. We would _never_ tell you to go away. You are one of us; you always have been. We love you and we could _never_ tell you to leave after what you've been through." Trini looked at everyone, who nodded and murmured their agreements.

"We've all missed you so much. Jason and Zack wanted to fly down to find you, and they would of if they could."

"I wish we had," Jason said, his voice dripping with anger.

"It doesn't matter now. Its over." Kim looked at every one of them, and smiled gratefully. "Thanks guys. I've had therapy and and it was my coach who suggested I go home. I put it off for a year, but finally gave in. I thought I would miss Florida, but now that I'm back, I realize that Florida was never home. It could have been, but after..._that_, well, things changed. I did win the Pan Globals, though."

Everyone chuckled. They knew how much that meant to her.

"So, what now?" Aisha asked.

"How about we let Kim rest for a couple days, and then have a little party for her?" Adam suggested.

They all laughed, including Kim.

"That sounds like fun," she said.

"OK, well, its getting late, and I hate to leave, but I have to work early tomorrow morning," Billy said.

"Yeah, us too. Well, we'll keep you updated on that party. And get some rest, Kim, OK? You look exhausted."

She smiled. She _was_ tired.

They all got in line to hug her, each murmuring their happiness at having her back. Even Kat and Rocky, who were the ones who were angry at her for breaking Tommy's heart, were happy that they didn't have to yell at her. They were the ones who tried convincing Tommy to move on, but now they were glad he hadn't.

Trini was the last in line. She could tell Kim was still affected by her time in Florida, even after several years of therapy. Kim was always willing to let people in, and once they broke her trust, it took _a lot_ for them to get it back. But Trini couldn't help but think that the Kim she knew in high school was gone. Little did she know how true that was.

"I'm so glad you're home, Kimberly," Trini said.

"Me too. Trini, will you stay the night with me?"

Trini smiled. "Of course. Let me just tell Billy that I won't be home tonight."

Kim looked at her, shocked. "_Billy_? You're living with Billy now?"

Trini laughed. "We're engaged."

Kim squealed. "I knew it! You two were always working together, and I could see the look in his eyes when he looked at you! When is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided. But now that you're home, we'll have to decide on a date."

Billy poked his head in the room. "Coming, Trini?"

"I'm staying with Kim for the night. I'll be home in the morning."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything."

He kissed her on the cheek and left to go to their apartment. Trini turned back to Kim but found that she was gone.

"Kim? Where did you go?"

She went upstairs and looked in each room. When she came to Kim's room, she found her lying on the bed, sound asleep. She smiled, and quietly closed the door.

**Earlier That Night, Tommy's House**

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S BACK?!**_"

"Its like I said, Tommy, Kimberly is back in Angel Grove," Zack replied calmly.

Tommy had to sit down, he was shaking so hard. His breathing started to quicken at the thought of Kimberly Hart in Angel Grove. His thoughts were running faster than a cheetah.

"Tommy? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Zack, I'm here. How do you know?"

"I found her in the parking lot of Wells Fargo, crying her eyes out. I drove her home and I'm still with her."

Tommy started to panic. "You're with her? At her house? Right now?"

"Yes, Tommy, that's what I said."

Tommy paused. "What has she told you?"

"That's what I'm calling you about. She told me what happened to her. Its her story to tell, so I think you should come over to listen to what she has to say."

Tommy was silent.

_Go to Kim's house? To hear about her boyfriend and how great he is? To get my heart broken for the second time?_

"I can't Zack. I can't bear the thought of listening to her talk about her boyfriend. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready."

Zack sighed impatiently. "Tommy, listen to me. Its not like that. Kim needs us right now. She needs _you_ right now. I understand if you don't feel the same why anymore, but if you can at least show up, I _know_ she'll be grateful.

_Its not like that? What the hell does he mean? _

"I have to call the others. But I would really appreciate it if you came. And I know Kim would, too."

"I'll think about it."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Tommy set the phone down and looked at the picture of him and Kim.

_I wish I could...but I can't. Not now...maybe not ever. I still love her...but she's moved on. How can I compete with someone like him?_

_**You don't know anything about him! **_

_Yes, but...she sounded so happy._

_**So? Go to her. Listen to her.**_

_I can't. _

He looked away from the picture; Kim's eyes bore into his and it bothered him. He knew he should go.

_But I can't. I just...can't._

**The Next Day, Kimberly's House**

Trini had left and Kimberly was unpacking when there was a knock on her door.

_Who could that be? _she wondered.

She looked through the peep hole and groaned when she saw it was the taxi driver. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

_Its too early for this..._

She turned away, deciding not to answer. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang.

_Does he not give up?!_

Knowing that he won't go away until she answered, she opened the door and glared at him

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday..."

"Sure. Whatever. I have to finish packing, so I'll talk to you later."

She started to close the door but he put his foot in the way.

"What?"

"Well...you still didn't answer me on that date..."

"Can't you take a hint? I said no!"

"Come on, give me a chance, will you?"

"I believe the lady said no."

Kim's heart skipped a beat when she heard that line. But when she looked, it wasn't him. It was Adam.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Call the police and tell them you're just about to violate your probation."

The man's face drained. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh I would. So I suggest you leave her alone."

Glaring at Adam, he threw the bouquet down and angrily shoved passed him. Adam and Kim watched him leave.

"Thanks Adam. But why is he on probation?"

"Long story. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Adam followed her inside.

"Wow, that was quick," he said, referring to the empty boxes and suitcases.

Kim laughed. "I'm a fast worker."

"Apparently. I came over to see if you needed any help, but I guess you don't."

Kim smiled.

"So how are you doing?"

Her smile faded. "Alright, I guess. Better than yesterday, that's a definite. Hey, do you think you can take me someplace? I don't have a car yet, and I need to see someone..." her voice trailed off.

Tommy's unspoken name hung in the air.

Adam nodded. "Sure. I'll drive you to his house."

"Great! Let me just get changed and I'll be right down."

_Women,_ he thought, chuckling to himself.

Five minutes later, he heard her coming own the stairs. He whistled when he saw her.

"That was quick..."

"Like I said, I'm a fast worker."

She wore a pink knee-length skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was left down, and she had applied just a little eye liner on and some clear lip gloss.

"Is it too much?"

"Of course not. Come on, he usually goes to the gym in the morning, but we can catch him on his way back."

**Tommy's House**

Tommy was pacing back and forth in his room, weighing the pros and cons of going to see Kimberly. The list so far consisted of one con: getting his heart broken. He flopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with me?" he said aloud.

"Many things," a familiar voice said.

Tommy looked up to see Adam standing in his doorway.

"Haha, very funny," he replied, but he was smiling. He sat up and stretched. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you, see how you're doing."

Tommy frowned. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Adam paused. "I brought something for you."

"What is it this time? I hope its not useless junk again. You should start giving that stuff to Billy or Jason."

Adam chuckled. "Come to the living room and you'll see."

Curious, Tommy followed him. Sitting on his couch, legs crossed, looking at him, her eyes pleading, sat Kimberly. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her.

"Hi Tommy,"she said quietly. "How are you?"

"Fine!" he snapped. He hadn't intended for that to come out so harshly, but he couldn't help it. She was sitting on _his_ couch, in _his_ living room. She looked so beautiful, eve more so than he remembered.

_Why are you acting like this, Tommy_? he thought.

"What do you want?" he asked, a little less venom in his voice.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

Kim looked down. She thought he would be hard to get through, but not this difficult.

"Maybe later then?"

"No."

"Oh."

Tommy walked towards the front door, and opened it.

"Tommy? Please, let me explain."

Tommy jerked his head towards the door.

_Come on, Tommy, don't be a jerk, _Adam thought silently. He was standing in the back of the room, watching their interaction.

"Tommy?" she whispered.

He didn't answer, refusing to meet her eye. She stood up and walked towards him.

"I understand I hurt you, but please, know that it wasn't intentional."

He looked at her and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

_**What is wrong with you? Listen to her!**_

"Please. Just go." he said quietly.

She nodded. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

And then she was gone.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?!" Adam shouted when he closed the door.

"Huh?"

"She wanted to explain to you what happened, and you SHUT HER DOWN!"

"SHE BROKE MY HEART!" Tommy yelled back.

"I know, Tommy," he said quietly. "But what she said was true, it wasn't intentional."

"How can writing a Dear John letter NOT be intentional?!"

"Maybe if you'd listen to her, you would understand!"

They stood apart from each other, chests heaving from yelling. Adam sighed and backed off.

"Dude, you just lost your chance to forgive her. You've hurt her, real bad. If you knew what she's been through, you would be ashamed of yourself. Now its her turn to forgive you. And hopefully, she'll be able to open up. If you really, _truly_ love her, you would let go of your pride and listen to her."

Adam looked at him, and saw the pain in Tommy's eyes. Taking that as his cue to leave, he walked past him and opened the door.

"She never stopped loving you, you know," he said, not turning to look at him.

Once Tommy heard the door close, he collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the fight.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N: **So, what happens now?

I'll be updating once or twice (possibly three) times a week because I want to finish this soon. I know if I don't update often, I'll never finish it, so please don't hate me if it seems like I'm rushing.

Please review!

**Don't forget to guess what song is at the beginning! **


	3. One Last Dance

I suppose I can say it again: I do not own the Power Rangers.

**Congrats to k-power80 for guessing the correct song! It is "Back for Good" by Take That. Its an older 90's song...wow, that makes me feel old...and I'm barely 21! Anyway, for those who tried, maybe the next song will be easier.**

**A/N: **I thought I was updating too fast, but from what people have said, they want me to keep going at this pace. So I shall continue on the way I have been.

Also, some people mentioned that Tommy should have listened to Kim. And I agree. But, as I've said in individual replies, sometimes you have to hurt before you can heal. Its frustrating and takes time, but if that's what it takes to forgive, then patience may be the best response. Although...in this next chapter, we see very little patience.

Also, just for clarification, they are no longer Power Rangers. A new generation of teenagers have replaced them. Someone had asked, and I figured everyone should know just so there's no confusion.

That said, please, continue reading!

* * *

**It Is You  
(I Have Loved)**

**Chapter Three:**  
Once Last Dance

* * * * *

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you **_

* * * * *

**One Hour Later, Adam's Car**

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't think he would react that way," Adam said quietly.

They had just finished at the grocery store, and were on their way back to Kim's when he broke the awkward silence. Kim remained quiet, knowing that if she spoke, she would cry until her eyes fell out of their sockets. Adam glanced over at her, and saw that her lips were trembling.

"I knew it would be difficult, but I didn't think he would turn me away so harshly," she finally said.

"I know, neither did I."

"I guess we're even now...I hurt him, he hurts me."

Adam jerked the wheel to the right and pulled into a vacant parking lot. After putting the car in park, he turned to look at Kim, who was holding on to the door handle like her life depended on it.

"Jeez, Adam, what was that for?"

"Don't you _ever_ say that again, Kimberly Ann Hart!!"

Kim looked at him, her expression saying how confused she was.

"What you did was unintentional," Adam explained. "Try to remember that what happened was _not_ your fault. Unlike Tommy, you didn't have a say in the matter. Tommy's reaction was his choice, so don't blame yourself for what he does. I don't want to hear you say something like that _ever_ again."

Kimberly nodded, tears streaming down her face. She knew he was right. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I know we were never as close as you and Jason, but I'm here for you, Kim. We all are. Just remember that."

She smiled and squeezed back.

"Come on, let's go unpack these bags of food."

Once they arrived back at Kim's house, they saw a red car and a red truck parked in the driveway.

"Looks like Jason and Rocky are here," Adam said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"And Kat," Kim replied.

Adam laughed. "Oh yeah, didn't see her."

They got out of the car and opened the back doors when Jason ran up behind Kim, grabbed her from behind and started swinging her around in circles. She screamed and beat him on the back, but she was laughing too hard to hurt him very much.

"Its good to see her smiling," Rocky remarked to Kat as they watched Jason set her down and say something. Kim's face turned red, and she hit Jason in the shoulder, who laughed and ran away from her. She started to chase him, and after running around the yard several times, Kim finally tackled him to the ground.

"Yeah...they're like kids," Kat said, smiling.

Rocky grinned. "They're definitely like kids."

Finally, they stopped and ran up towards Rocky and Kat, who were looking bemused. Both sat down on the front steps, breathless from romping in the grass.

"You've gotten stronger, Kim. I could never tackle Jason like that," Kat said.

Kim nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"A little help would be nice," Adam called from the driveway. He was carrying five plastic bags in each hand. Rocky laughed and ran to help him.

Once her breathing was back to normal, Kim unlocked the door and they all followed her in the house. Jason went straight to the living room to turn on the TV. He plopped on the couch and started switching the channels. Kim laughed as she watched Kat punch him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Be a gentlemen and help us women, would you?" she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Not a chance," Rocky said as he sat down next to Jason. "The game is on."

"I'll help."

"Thank you, Adam. You men should follow Adam's example; Aisha is a very lucky woman," Kat said.

They laughed at her; she returned the favor with a mock glare.

"Is she always like this? I mean, when you're at home together?" Rocky whispered, loud enough for Kat to hear.

"Worse...much worse," Jason replied.

All of a sudden, a pillow came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the face. Jason looked around, and saw Kim at the sink, while Adam was putting stuff in the freezer. Then he saw Kat, who was humming to herself, unpacking a bag. He made ready to throw the pillow at her, but she ducked just before it hit her. Jason growled, but Kat continued to ignore him, even though her lips twitched in a smile.

"I can see that!" Rocky laughed.

But before he could say more, another pillow came flying and hit _him_ in the face. He looked at Kat, who shrugged and then at Kim, who was trying hard not to laugh. Adam grinned as he watched the girls duck from the army of pillows thrown at them.

After things had calmed down and the guys returned to the TV, Adam helped the girls finish unpacking the groceries.

"So, do you still need me?" he asked. "Because-"

"Yeah, go watch the game," Kim said before he finished.

"Yes!"

There was a blur of black, and he was gone.

"Men," Kim muttered, causing Kat to laugh.

"So where did you guys go?" Jason asked when there was a commercial break.

Adam sighed. "Guess."

"So, you and Jason are dating now?" Kim asked.

"Going on three years," Kat replied happily.

Kim was pleased for the couple; they were perfect for each other.

"Jason needs a firm hand," she said aloud.

Kat laughed. "Yeah, he still needs help getting out of bed."

Kim smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when she heard someone swear loudly.

"What happened?!"

"Kat! We're leaving!" Jason said angrily.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Come on, we're going to Tommy's for a little...visit."

Adam looked apologetic, while Rocky stared at the TV. The only sign that said he was listening were his hands, which he kept clenching.

"Jason, don't," Kim said softly. "It will only make it worse."

Jason's expression softened when he looked at her.

"He needs to hear you out, Kim. I'll try to hold my temper, but you're like a sister to me. And anyone who hurts you, hurts me, no matter who they are." He smiled slightly. "We're family, you and I."

He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed Kat's hand and was out the door before she could protest any more. Kat smiled sadly as she passed her.

"Rocky, will you stay? I better go and make sure he doesn't hurt him. I'll call Aisha and see if she's available."

"Sure, Kim and I can do some major bonding," Rocky said.

Kim gave a little laugh, but it wasn't happy.

"I'll call you later, Kim," Adam said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Rocky closed the door behind him and turned to see Kim looking like she was going to collapse.

"I'll finish here. You go and rest," he said kindly.

"Are you sure?"

"Go. You look like death, as my Nana would say."

She smiled gratefully and went upstairs to her room. Rocky shook his head and went into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

_Tommy, you idiot, what have you done?_

**10 Minutes Later, Tommy's House**

Billy was just leaving Tommy's house when two cars pulled in the driveway, one red, the other black. He waved at them, smiling, but his smile slowly turned into a frown when Jason slammed the car door and stormed up the walkway.

"What's wrong, Jason?" he asked.

Jason grunted as he brushed past Billy.

"Jason, don't be rash now!" Adam called as he got out of his car.

Kat looked furious, but Billy didn't know whether it was directed at Jason or someone else. She slammed her door and followed her boyfriend to the porch. Adam brought up the rear.

"Hey, Billy," he said.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Adam sighed. "If you stay, you'll see why."

Jason was pushing the doorbell, angrily, over and over again. They heard something break and someone swear, and then the door opened.

"WHAT? Oh, Jason, Kat, its you. Sorry about that..." Tommy's voice trailed away as Jason pushed past him and into the house, followed by Kat, Billy and Adam.

"Of _course_ you may come in. What can I do for you?" he said sarcastically.

"We need to talk, Tommy," Jason said.

Tommy eyed the four people standing in front of him, three who were glaring and one who looked confused, interested, and somewhat amused all in one.

"About what?"

"You know what! Don't play dumb, Tommy. It doesn't become you," Kat said.

He thought for a moment, then it dawned on him. "Oh..."

"Kimberly has been through enough without you making all this drama," Jason started.

"Me? You're blaming this on me?!"

"Yes, in fact I am! Tommy, she's been through hell, and even though therapy and her coach helped her get through the biggest part of it, she still needs us. She may pretend everything is OK, but its not."

"Wait a minute, did you say therapy?"

Adam nudged Jason. "Nice going."

"Its not my story to tell..."

"Hell with that! I want, no I _need_ to know what's going on, Jason!"

"You had your chance, Tommy! She came to you, asking for forgiveness and to give you an explanation, but you blew it!" Kat exclaimed. "If it hadn't been for your pride, you might have listened to her."

Billy stood to the side, shocked at what he was hearing. From what he understood, apparently Kim went to Tommy to explain, but he turned her away. He blocked out the conversation, and when he started listening again, all he could hear was yelling.

"What happened to you, Tommy?" he asked.

As if in a movie, they stopped arguing and turned to look at Billy. Once he knew he had their attention, he continued.

"What happened to the Tommy that we knew when we were in high school? Its like you're a completely different person. The Tommy we knew would have been the first in line to comfort Kim, to hold her hand and make her laugh. Now you're avoiding her, acting like the relationship you had never existed." He paused, letting his words take effect on Tommy.

"Billy's right, you're so different now," Kat said. "Where did you go?"

Tommy looked at Billy, then at Kat, who stared calmly back at him. His gaze switched to Adam who looked exhausted, and then to Jason, whose chest was heaving from all the yelling he had done.

"I know, guys. Its just...I can't face her...not yet..."

"It wasn't her fault, Tommy, that letter. She still loves you," Adam said. "Try to remember the love you shared, and don't dwell on the pain. Love is pain, or so they say. I haven't quite decided if that's true."

"I hurt her, badly, didn't I?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Yeah. But there's still time to go to her, if you want to fix this."

Tommy nodded. "I will. Now."

"Good," Kat said.

"Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I called you a pig headed a**hole."

Tommy chuckled. "Its OK. I'm sorry I called you a nosy b*****d who should stay out of other people's business."

"Huh? When did you call me that?"

"OK, Jason honey, we better get going," Kat interrupted. She took his arm and started to steer him towards the door.

"No, when did he call me that?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied gently.

"Yeah, but..."

"He's such a baby sometimes," Adam said as Kat closed the door behind them.

They laughed.

"Alright, I'm just going to clean up this lamp that fell and then I'll leave for Kim's."

"I have to get going, but I'll call you later, OK?" Adam said.

"Sure. Billy, are you coming with me to Kim's?"

"I wish I could, but Trini and I have a meeting with this wedding coordinator. She set it up this morning."

Tommy and Adam laughed. "Wedding coordinator?" they asked at the same time.

"Shut it. It was her idea," Billy muttered.

"Sure. Well, I'll catch you guys later," Adam said.

"Yeah, I'll check up and see how things went with Kim," Billy said.

Tommy nodded. "Alright."

Once Tommy was alone, he was able to think clearly.

_If what they said was true, about Kim's letter, why didn't she come back sooner? _he thought as he swept the shards of broken glass into the dustpan. _Wait, didn't they mention something about therapy? What happened to you, Kim?_

**Meanwhile, Kimberly's House**

Rocky was on the couch watching the game and Kim was upstairs when the doorbell rang.

_Damn, just when it was getting good_, he thought as he went to answer the door.

"Where is she?"

"Well, its nice to see you, too, Aisha."

Aisha laughed. "Sorry Rocky. I just haven't had much time with her, and from what it sounds like, everyone else has had some bonding time."

"Not everyone..."

Aisha looked at him sharply but then let it go.

"She's resting now. Its been a long day for her."

"Not that long, Rocky. Are you going to let her in, or are you going to make her stand outside for the next hour?" Kim asked from behind.

Aisha squealed and pushed Rocky aside. Kim laughed as she flew into her arms.

"Women. I could live without them," Rocky muttered.

Aisha and Kim laughed.

"No, you couldn't. From what I've heard, Rocky here has quite a girlfriend."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Sarah. But he hasn't introduced us to her. He says she's shy."

At this point they had moved into the living room; Rocky groaned as Kim turned off the TV.

"Wow, she must be really beautiful if he hasn't let you meet her," Kim replied.

Aisha coughed. "Or really mean," she said under her breath.

Rocky glared at her, but he was smiling.

"You'll meet her some day."

"It better be soon, or else I'll start to wonder if you're making this mystery woman up."

Kim chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you guys want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Kim. I actually have to get going. I'm meeting Sarah in...damn! I'm supposed to be at Traditions in 5 minutes. I better go, but I'll see you ladies later," Rocky said as he rushed out the door.

"Thanks for staying," Kim called after him before she closed the front door.

"So, what's new with you," she asked Aisha.

"Not much. I'm sure you know Adam and I are dating."

"Really? No, I didn't know...wait, I lied. Kat mentioned something about you two. How long?"

"About two years."

Kim smiled as Aisha chattered on about her relationship with Adam.

"Oh! Let me get those pictures of Liz."

Kim looked confused.

"Liz, my niece? You remember her, don't you?"

"Oh yeah! She was born before I left, right?"

She nodded. "I'll be back in two seconds."

As Aisha searched her rather messy trunk for the photo album, her thoughts turned to what Rocky had said.

_'Not everyone' he said. What does that mean? _

Then it clicked.

_Tommy. Oh, I wonder what happened. I'll ask Adam tonight when-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a bloodcurdling scream and a loud crash. Then the house blew up in flames.

* * *

**A/N:** DUH! DUH! DUH! I just love writing cliffhangers! And this one is definitely a biggie. I'm such an evil little girl, aren't I?

I'll update either Saturday or Sunday. Or even tomorrow, but I have to work and I haven't even started on my errands today so it will probably be Saturday. Anyway, reviews are welcome!

**Don't forget to guess the song!**


	4. Lost Along The Way

Once again, I don't own the PR. That is all.

**Congrats to iQnefertiti for correctly guessing the song! It was Far Away by Nickelback. And to everyone else who correctly guessed it, but didn't get it in on time, maybe next time! Congrats anyway! **

**A/N (PLEASE READ!): **So, I'm sure everyone is _really_ mad at me for not updating when I said I would, but I have an excuse. I was almost finished with this chapter when my computer decided to be evil and crash on me before I saved it. So, when I restarted my computer, I only had about half of what I had written. Needless to say, I was _very_ angry.

The fact that I had lost everything really ticked me off, because I was having a ton of issues with ending it in the first place. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it and then when I was on a roll, BAM! It was gone. What I had originally wrote is now lost, because I can't remember everything that I had put in the first draft.

Anyway, this is the finished product of a (rather rushed) chapter. Granted, its not my best as far as writing, but it gets to the point. I am _**SO**_ sorry for not updating sooner, this just goes to show that I should press the "Save" button more often. Can you forgive me? For my tardiness and somewhat messy writing?

* * *

**It Is You  
(I Have Loved)**

**Chapter Four:**  
Lost Along The Way

* * * * *

_**I look around me and I want you to be there,**_

_**Cause I miss the things we shared**_

_**Look around you, it's empty and you're sad**_

_**Don't you miss the love that we had?**_

_**You used to talk to me, I was the only one around**_

_**The only one around**_

* * * * *

The force of the explosion threw Aisha back 10 feet, landing in the middle of the street. A car swerved to avoid hitting her; it landed on the opposite sidewalk, just inches from the fire hydrant. Two other cars pulled over and the drivers jumped out to help Aisha to her feet.

"Are you OK, miss?" one asked, wrapping her arm around the younger woman so she wouldn't fall.

"What the hell happened?" said the other driver as he looked around at the debris.

Aisha felt stunned and at first she was unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then something inside her clicked and she started running towards the burning house.

"KIMBERLY!" she screamed.

Both drivers ran after her, yelling for her to stop. Then they heard a car screech from behind and they turned to see a white car pull up, then a young man jump out. Aisha looked and saw Tommy running towards her.

"Where's Kim?"

Aisha couldn't look at him, she could only whimper. Tommy's face changed from desperate worry to absolute horror.

"No," he whispered. "NO! KIM! _**KIMBERLY**_!"

It took all the strength of two men who were passing by to hold him back. Those who were watching were sure that the young man would run into the fire if they would let him.

"NO! I NEED TO FIND HER! KIM! _**KIM**_!"

Someone called had called 911 and in minutes four fire trucks, two ambulances, and multiple police cars pulled in. The crowd was pushed back to let the professionals take over. Aisha was still screaming when she collapsed on the ground. A medic rushed over to help her and take her to an ambulance to get checked out.

"Sir, I know you're upset, but you need to step away now," another told Tommy.

But Tommy wouldn't listen. He was crying and yelling at the top of his lungs for Kim.

"_SIR_! Listen to me! You need to step away now, or else I'll have to use force. We'll do everything we can to find the woman who was in the house, but we can't if you don't let us work!"

Tommy looked at the policeman, hatred on his face. But then he nodded, knowing arguing wouldn't get him anywhere except a cell in the local jail. He watched as firemen pulled out the hose and started spraying the house; he watched the police talk and point in all directions. And he watched as TV crews set up their cameras while reporters positioned themselves so the audience could see the house.

But he wasn't truly seeing these things happen; he wasn't even listening. All he could think of was if Kim had gotten out in time and if she was OK.

_**Ten Minutes Earlier**_

_Tommy sat in his car, not knowing if he could face Kim. But then he remembered what Adam had said to him. _

"_She still loves you. Try to remember the love that you shared and don't dwell on the pain."_

_**And I still love her,** he thought.** I can do this.**_

_He turned the key in the ignition and backed out of his driveway._

_**I will do this.**_

_He was two blocks away when he heard something explode and then smoke rise above the houses._

_**What the hell was that? **_

_He saw people running towards the smoke as he turned into her neighborhood and as he drove closer his thoughts started racing._

_**Its not her house, its not her house**, he repeated in his head. _

_And then he saw it: Kimberly's house was in flames._

**Present**

A neighbor who saw everything happen was comforting Aisha who just stared with unseeing eyes at the house. Tears streamed down her face as the woman patted her back and told her it was OK to cry. Another medic was checking her blood pressure and her vitals. Then she heard someone shouting and she pushed the medic away and ran towards the voice.

"Tommy! Tommy!"

But he didn't hear them; he only heard the pounding of his heart. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Tommy!" It was Zack. "Tommy! Where's Kim?"

Zack looked in his eyes and knew immediately.

"No. Kim! Kimberly!" he yelled.

The fire was out in minutes and people started to disperse, since there was no more excitement. But those who stayed watched three young people, two men and one woman, scream at the top of their lungs, crying out for someone named Kimberly. And they all agreed that it was the saddest thing they had ever seen, for even the men were sobbing. Their grief was so intense, that even the reporters signaled for the camera men to turn their equipment off in order to give them privacy. The police sat back and let them cry; one of the officers nodded and the others pushed back the small crowd, telling them the show was over.

Tommy, Zack, and Aisha were oblivious to their surroundings. After a a few minutes, Zack stopped and put a hand on Aisha, who looked at him, her eyes red. He spoke quietly in her ear and she nodded. They sat down on the curb and watched as Tommy screamed and cried himself hoarse. When he finally stopped he looked around until he spotted them. He walked up and sat next to them, putting his hands in his head. Aisha leaned her head against Zack, who put his arm around her. And together, they stared at what was left of five years of memories, knowing that the heart and soul of their team was lost to them.

_**December 1994**_

_Tommy was sitting at a table in Ernie's Juice Bar when Trini and Billy came up from behind him._

"_Hi Tommy!" Trini said, a little too loudly. _

_Tommy had just taken a sip from his drink, when Billy slapped him on the back, causing him to spit it out and spill the drink. Trini giggled as Tommy used a napkin to wipe the mess up. He glared at Billy, who was doing his best not to laugh._

"_Oops...sorry Tommy..."_

"_Yeah. Right."_

_Trini and Billy sat down across from him, grinning from ear to ear._

"_What are you guys smiling at?" Tommy asked irritably._

"_You need to get changed," Trini said._

"_Well, yeah, thats kind of obvious."_

"_No, like, now."_

"_OK...."_

"_And then we're going over to Jason's house," Billy said._

"_But I have to get home to help my uncle with something."_

"_I don't think your uncle would mind if you were delayed for a few minutes."_

"_Fine. I'll go. But it better be quick."_

_He got up and left the table to get changed. When he came back, Trini was gone._

"_Where did Trini go?" _

"_Her mom called and said she needed her at home," Billy replied._

"_Oh."_

"_Let's cut through the park, its quicker."_

_Tommy looked at his watch. "Yeah...you know, my uncle is going to kill me if I'm really late."_

_Billy chuckled. "I know, but Jason can't do this alone."_

"_Do what alone?"_

"_Something about...I don't know. I can't remember."_

"_You can't remember? Billy Cranston, the genius of Angel Grove High, can't remember something?" Tommy teased._

"_I've had a lot on my mind, alright?"_

_Tommy laughed. "Right."_

_They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived the house was completely dark. _

"_What's going on?"_

_Billy looked worried. "I don't know...do you think we should morph?"_

"_No, but we will if we have to. Come on, somethings not right."_

_Tommy crept up to the windows and looked inside._

"_Nothing, I can't see a thing."_

"_Maybe we should go inside..."_

_He nodded._

_He went up to the front door and kicked it open. Cautiously, he walked inside, keeping his senses open._

_The lights turned on and Tommy sucked in his breath. The house was filled with decorations. Christmas lights hung from the ceiling, fake snow covered the floor and candles were everywhere. In the middle of the room was a table set for two and two chairs. _

"_Hey, Handsome," said a familiar voice._

_Tommy turned around to see Kim standing behind him in a pink dress holding a box wrapped in green and white paper._

"_What is all this?" he asked. _

_She smiled. "Your Christmas present. Well, part of it. Do you like it?"_

_He pulled her in close and kissed her deeply. "I love it."_

_Someone coughed from the corner and he pulled away to see Jason and Trini watching them. They were both dressed in black and white with a black bow at the collar. _

"_Here's another part of your Christmas present. Its a tux. You'll need to change out of those jeans."_

"_This way, please, sir," Jason said gallantly._

_Tommy chuckled as he watched Jason's attempt to act like a butler. Kim was looking out the window when he came back into the room looking smart in his new tux._

"_Perfect," was all she said._

_Once they were sitting, Trini came over. "Tonight's entrée consists of ham and mashed potatoes accompanied with a salad and bread."_

_She poured sparkling juice into their wine glasses. "You're dinner will be ready soon."_

_That evening was beautiful, good food, which was cooked by Billy, good company, and best of all, Kim had planned it all. _

"_You are the best girlfriend ever," Tommy told her._

_Kim smiled. "I love you."_

"_I love you."_

**In Another Dimension, Present**

_Ow. Just...ow,_ Kim thought as she opened her eyes.

She tried to sit upbut her head became all fuzzy and the room started to spin.

"Whoa, that's not going to work," she said aloud.

After a few moments of staring at the ceiling she tried to get up again, and this time she succeeded.

"Where am I?"

Then she remembered.

_**Hours Earlier, Kimberly's House**_

_Aisha had just left to get her photo albums and Kim was in the kitchen making iced tea when she heard a noise come from upstairs._

_**Huh...something must have fallen over,** she thought.** I'll look later. **_

_Then she heard footsteps on the staircase._

"_Hello?" she called. "Is someone there?" _

_No one answered._

_**You're just hearing things, Kim. **_

_But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched by something sinister. Deciding that its her imagination, she started to pour the iced tea into cups._

"_Hello, Kimberly," said a gruff voice that sounded awfully familiar._

_Kim whipped around to see a winged humanoid monkey sporting a gold helmet standing before her. Shocked to see Goldar standing, alive, in her house, she dropped the pitcher and started to back away._

"_Now, Kimmie, you don't want your future husband to see you like that, do you? Why don't you come with me and we'll set you up all nice and pretty?" he asked, taking a step towards her._

"_What do you mean, future husband?" _

_**Aisha, where are you?!**_

"_Why don't you come with me and you'll see?"_

"_I think I'll pass on that, Goldar. But thanks anyway." _

_**I need to make a run for it...**_

_Her back was pressed against the counter at this point. Her hand was feeling for something to throw and when it found the bottle of dish detergent, she grabbed it._

"_Come now, he's very excited to see-"_

_She threw the bottle at him and dashed past him. But Goldar was expecting it; he grabbed her by her hair and pulled back. She screamed in pain, but he covered her mouth with a poisoned cloth, silencing her._

_The last thing she heard was a loud bang as Goldar draped her over his shoulder. Then everything went black._

**Present**

The door opened and two young women entered the room. They both wore dark red dresses with black aprons. One carried a large bowl and the other carried a pitcher and a couple towels.

"Good evening, milady. I trust you're feeling better?" one said.

"Where am I?" Kim asked.

They looked at each other, confused.

"Don't you know?"

She shook her head.

"You're in Lord Zedd's palace!"

Kim stared at them, then she fell back in a faint.

* * *

**A/N: **So...have you forgiven me? I hope so! Although you may hate me again, since I left it at another cliffhanger. At least its not that big! ...well, I don't think its that big.

If this seemed rushed, I apologize, its just that I know a lot of people were waiting for this and I didn't want to draw it out any longer than necessary (and because I didn't feel like getting attacked in my sleep).

You will find out what happened to Kim in the next chapter, as some people have asked me about that. If not the next chapter, the following one...I haven't started writing it, so we shall see. Please review, and, please, don't hate me. I would be very sad if you hated me.

**Don't forget to guess the song! **


	5. Come Home

If I owned the Power Rangers, I would have kept Tommy and Kim together. But sadly, I don't, so whatever dreams I had of them together, will never be. Still, I can write about them!

**Congrats to TerraHart93 for correctly guessing the song in the previous chapter! It was Used To by Daughtry. Its a _perfect_ song for the couple, if you ever get a chance for listen to it. The lyrics go so well with Kim and Tommy's feelings. **

**A/N: **Alright, so the last chapter's cliffhanger wasn't that bad. Was it? I hope not! Its getting harder for me to write these chapters, for some really weird reason, which is why it took me a little longer to post this one. But the 6th chapter will be on its way soon, so for now, sit back and enjoy Chapter Five!

* * *

**It Is You  
(I Have Loved)**

**Chapter Five:**  
Come Home

* * * * *

_**Do not get me wrong,**_

_**I cannot wait**_

_**for you to come home.**_

_**For now you're not here**_

_**And I'm not there**_

_**It's like we're on our own.**_

_**To figure it out,**_

_**Consider how**_

_**To find a place to stand.**_

_**Instead of walking away and**_

_**Instead of nowhere to land.**_

* * * * *

**Zedd's Palace, Kimberly's Suite**

The maids had poured cold water on Kim, thus waking her up.

"Are you alright, milady?" asked the brunette.

Kim nodded, though she was still a little stunned. The maids looked skeptical, but didn't press. Just then the door opened, and a tall woman wearing a red and black gown entered.

"I see your awake," she said coldly. "I have brought you something to wear for your dinner with Lord Zedd. Do you need help dressing? Ava and Milena can assist you."

Kim looked at the woman, her eyes flashing. The maids backed away when they saw the woman look at her with pure hatred. They knew that the older woman had quite a temper, and they didn't want to be in the way.

"Dinner with Zedd? I think not! Do you know how many times he's tried to kill me? I've lost count! I would rather rot in hell than have dinner with that...that..._monster_! He's sick and twisted! He can go to hell for all I care!" Kim said, her voice getting louder every second.

The woman waited until she had finished her outburst. Kim's chest was heaving from yelling; she stared at the woman, her head lifted, daring her to challenge her.

"Very well. I will tell Lord Zedd what you have said. But I hope that you change your mind, because Lord Zedd is not someone to say no to. He does not take disappoint well, mind you."

"I would rather die than act civil towards the monster that tried to take my life away from me," Kim replied, ice dripping from her voice.

"I think I can arrange that."

The maids and woman curtsied as a familiar figure carrying a lightening staff strode into the room. Kim noticed the woman looked pleased at the notion of her dying.

"But I won't, for I am in a forgiving mood. Besides, I would be without a wife if I had killed you."

The woman's face turned sour, but she didn't say anything.

"What do you want with me, Zedd?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need a queen that matches my own ambition. You, my dear, are the one woman who has the will power to get what you want."

"What about Rita?"

"Bah! Rita was useless, her voice was annoying and all she did was complain. No, I need someone new, someone who is beautiful and ambitious. You will do nicely. Now, get dressed. We are long overdue for that date you promised me."

Kim looked at him sharply. "What do you mean, _date_? I never promised you anything, let alone a date."

Zedd threw back his head and laughed evilly. Kim watched in horror as his body began change; the red skin disappeared and was replaced by smooth tan skin. His head grew smaller as hair began to sprout out. When the transformation was complete, she was staring at the man on the plane who had harassed her.

"Impossible..."

"Oh nothing is impossible," he replied. "Would you like to see another form?"

Within seconds he was at the cab driver who had hit on her.

"Let's see...what else can I do?"

He started to change his appearance one last time, and when he was finished, Kim was looking at the very man who had haunted her dreams for three years.

"No," she whispered. "It can't be..."

"Oh yes, it is."

He went up to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Tears started to stream down her face as she looked up at him, fear and horror in her eyes.

"I am the very man who harassed you on the plane. I am the same man who asked you for a date. And I am the same man who abused you for a year."

He let her chin go and sat down on the bed. She scurried away from him, her back hitting the wall.

"Why?"

"If you come to dinner, I'll explain it all to you."

He stood and transformed back into his regular appearance.

"Never." But she didn't say it convincingly.

Zedd laughed. "Oh you will. You can't refuse me forever."

Kim's eyes followed him as he walked to the door. "Oh, and don't think your little power punks will rescue you. Because they won't. They think you're dead." Then he slammed the door, leaving her with the cold woman and two maids.

**Tommy's House**

Rocky and Adam were the last to arrive at Tommy's house; they had rushed over after seeing Kim's house on the news. The gang sat in silence, each praying that they were in a dream. Kat was rubbing Jason's back who had his head in his hands. Trini was rocking back and forth, her eyes blood red from crying; Billy sat next to her, staring into space. Aisha stood in the back of the room, a box of tissues on the table next to her. And Adam stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her. Rocky sat on the floor against the wall, staring intently at some fuzz on the carpet while Zack sat on the bar counter, twirling his finger along the granite.

Tommy was in the backyard, sitting at the picnic table. In front of him was a single picture, the same picture from the mantel. Kim had her arms around his neck, her wide smile and hazel eyes looking straight at the camera. He was leaning towards her, his cheek pressed against hers. They looked so happy, and so in love.

_**November 1995, Angel Grove Airport**_

_Tommy stood apart from the group, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as he could. The rest stood around the petite brunette, who was trying not to cry. Tommy watched as his girlfriend hugged everyone twice, whispering something in their ear before she pulled away. Then she turned towards him and crooked her finger, beckoning him to come forward. The other kids backed away, letting the couple have a some minutes alone._

"_You'll do fine, Beautiful. You always do," Tommy said. _

_Kim nodded, unable to speak. He tilted her chin upwards and smiled. _

"_Remember my promise?"_

_She smiled slightly at the memory. "Yes, I do."_

_He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. _

"_Now boarding Flight 147 to Miami, Florida!"_

_Tommy sighed. He pushed her gently away, knowing that if he didn't, he would never let her go._

"_We'll make it work, Kim. And besides, we can always visit each other."_

_She nodded, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Last call for Flight 147!"_

_He leaned down and kissed her; this kiss was filled with passionate love and neither wanted it to end. But she reluctantly pulled away. _

"_I better go," she said quietly._

_He nodded. "I'll always love you. Forever and always."_

"_Forever and always."_

_And then she turned and waved goodbye to the others. She gave her pass to the stewardess, then looked back one last time. Tommy watched her as she blew him a kiss and said something._

"_Goodbye Beautiful," he whispered. _

_And then she was gone._

**Present, Tommy's House.**

Tommy felt a tear fall down his face as he thought of the last kiss they shared. Angry, he brushed it away, but it was quickly replaced by another. He looked at the picture and it was at the moment that he let himself succumb to the shock and grief. It had been a couple hours since leaving Kim's house with Zack and Aisha, he had refused to let one more tear fall, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. It was too strong. His body hunched over and his shoulders heaved with sobs as he thought of Kim in the burning house.

"Tommy," someone said from behind.

He sat up and wiped his eyes, calming himself before looking to see who it was.

"Trini, I didn't hear you," he said.

"I brought you a box of tissues," she said, walking up to him.

"Thanks."

She sat down in the chair next to him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh, God, Trini! I was too late!" he said brokenly. "I was on my way there when I heard the-" he broke off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Shh, Tommy. Don't speak," Trini whispered.

Silent tears fell from her eyes as she held Tommy. They stayed like that for only a few minutes, but to them, it felt like hours.

"Tommy, Trini, you may want to come in. There's something you need to hear," Zack said from the door.

Tommy shook his head.

"Some investigator is on the phone. He said its really important."

Trini nodded. "Come on, Tommy. Its just for a moment."

They followed Zack into the house. Everyone was crowded around the dining room table, waiting for something.

"OK, we're all here," Aisha said loudly. She was holding an open cell phone; she had turned it on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"_Right. My name is Jim Waterhouse, and I'm the one investigating the fire at the Hart residence. I was told to call this number after doing a little research. Anyway, we scoped out the remains of the house and all there was were ashes and remnants of furniture. Nothing else._"

Silence.

"_Hello_?"

"What are you saying?" Jason asked finally.

"_I'm saying, there was no body, or evidence of a body_."

**Zedd's Palace, 12 Hours Later **

Kim sat in the window seat watching the workmen outside construct a pavilion in the yard. Zedd had given her the freedom to explore, but she didn't feel like moving from the window. She was contemplating if it was worth it to run away but then she remembered she was in a different dimension, and she wouldn't get very far since A) she didn't know the terrain, and B) they would be after her the moment her foot was out the door.

She sighed, and tried to turn her thoughts to something positive. That didn't work, as her mind started to wander to the night before.

_She was sitting across from Zedd, who was in human form. Platters of delicious smelling food sat on the table between them, though her own plate and goblet remained untouched._

"_Come now, you must be famished. Try the fish, its wonderful."_

"_Why are you doing this?" She still hadn't gotten used to Zedd as a human._

_He set his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin._

"_Because. It is what I want," he said simply. "You and I are alike, Ms. Kimberly."_

"_We are **nothing** alike, Zedd."_

"_Oh, we are. More than you'll ever know."_

"_Why don't you let me go?"_

_He pushed his chair back and stood up. As he walked around the table he changed his form, turning into the man that had abused Kim for a year. She recoiled as he leaned down towards her._

"_You're mine now," he hissed in her ear. "You would do well to remember that, because nothing and no one can take you from me."_

Kim shuddered as she remembered what Zedd told her. It was the same thing she was told while she was in Florida. Every day after practice, she would go to the local hang out, which was much like Ernie's Juice Bar. All the gymnasts would go as a big group, and since she was easily likable and had a fun, carefree manner, she fit right in. One of the waiters, John, had a crush on her and he told her. She had politely, but firmly, turned him down, saying she had a boyfriend and had no intention of leaving him. That's when there was a subtle change in the air. John, who the other girls thought was really cute, started to follow her with his eyes. He would show up at random times to watch her practice. When she confronted him, he denied everything, saying she was imagining things.

Kim let it go, but how was she to know he was plotting to come between her and Tommy? One night, she told the girls that she was going home early, and proceeded to walk to her dorm on her own. That night changed her, for John had kidnapped her before she could get to safety. She remembered running, but she tripped and fell, just 10 feet away from the door. She tried to scream, but he hit her repeatedly until she fell unconscious.

When she woke up, she was in a white room with only a chair and table, aside from the bed that she was laying on. And that's when it started. John raped her every night, and beat her until she was black and blue. She changed her appearance from tanks and skirts to long turtle necks and jeans. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him, which wasn't often. The only place she could go alone was the gym. Her teammates and coaches were worried about her, and often asked her if something was wrong, but she would always shake her head and say nothing. Finally, one of the girls, Sarah, followed Kim home to John's apartment. She watched John rape her, and then beat her. At this point, it had been almost a year. John had written the letter to Tommy, thus ending all hope that he would come to visit Kim. Sarah ran to her car and drove back to the gym. The coaches were horrified as they listened to what she said. One called the police and after much persuading, they raided John's apartment.

Kim had to go to the trial and face him, something she didn't want to do. But with the help of her teammates and coaches, she was able to overcome her fear. She found a therapist, who helped her get past the whole ordeal and become stronger as a woman. Her coach had told her to go back to Angel Grove, that Tommy and the others would understand. But she couldn't face them. It was too much, but finally, after 4 years of running, she finally decided it was time to go back.

_They were right, _Kim thought. _They did understand. _

But then she was kidnapped by Goldar, and her whole world was turned upside down once again. The fact that Zedd could change into the man who had destroyed her life was frightening. She was certain Zedd wasn't really John, but he could use that card to force her into anything. Logic told her Zedd was still battling the others in Angel Grove while she was in Miami, and he could hardly be in two places at once...unless...

_Oh, God, no! He couldn't have mastered that! To be in several places at the same time! That's impossible!_ _No, he couldn't have. He had Rita then...they were married! _

She sighed with relief, knowing she was right. Zedd was still with Rita, and she would have never let him leave her. But Rita was dead now. And Zedd was single.

_How?_

Just then the door opened and the two maids from the night before came in. Kim had learned that the brunette's name was Ava, while the black haired maid was Milena.

"Good afternoon, milday. We have brought you a new gown, for Lord Zedd requests your presence tonight," Milena said cheerfully.

Kim remained silent, looking out the window. The workers had almost finished with the pavilion.

"Milady, would you like me to do your hair? Its long and so pretty!" Ava said.

"How can you work for him?" Kim asked suddenly. She was curious as to how two pretty human girls got caught up into serving Zedd.

The girls looked at each other and then at her, confused.

"Zedd. How can you work for him?"

Milena, who was clearly the oldest of the two, stepped forward and curtsied.

"Milady, we work for Lord Zedd because he's the only employer in this dimension. He pays well, and we are cared for."

Kim noticed that as the girl spoke, she avoided direct eye contact. Her voice trembled slightly and her body language was tight and rigid.

Ava let her speak, though her body was in the same position as Milena's and she too avoided Kim's eyes.

_They don't want to be here. They aren't happy here, _she thought. _Zedd has probably forced them into servitude. _

"Its OK. I'm not going to bite. You know as well as I do that I don't want to be here. I was brought here against my own free will, and told that I was to marry the monster that tried to kill me for 4 years. Now please tell me, what woman would want to marry someone as devious, self-centered, and cruel as Lord Zedd?"

The girls looked at her, shocked.

"Look, if we're going to survive here, we women need to stick together. I can tell that you would rather be anywhere but here. Were you taken from your friends and family, without your consent? Like I was?"

They shook their heads, but stopped when they saw Kim's expression. Ava hesitated, but then deciding that Kim was someone she could trust, she spoke up.

"Yes, milady. I was taken from my home on Earth, one year ago today." Her voice shook slightly as she recounted her kidnapping.

Apparently, she was out in the park, reading, when Goldar arrived with putties and kidnapped her. He told her that she would serve Lord Zedd's bride.

Milena's story was similar. She had gone to the bathroom while eating out with her boyfriend, when Goldar appeared. He told her the same thing, that she was to serve Zedd's bride.

Both girls were sitting on the floor by the time they were finished. Kim got down on the floor with them and sat across from them.

"I am so sorry to hear that! But you know, we are going to get out of here."

"But how? There's no way out and they would be after us in a heartbeat," Milena said.

"I don't know yet. But we'll figure something out. For now, us girls need to stick together. You must still act as maids when other...people around, but when we're alone, you may call me Kim."

The girls smiled, eyes filled with hope. Then Milena stood, saying they had taken too long if they didn't dress her soon, someone would come to make sure they weren't being lazy.

"Oh, I'm not going to dinner with him tonight," Kim said quietly.

"But Kim! You need to! Tonight's the engagement party!" Ava cried. "If you don't show up, we could be punished."

"What do you mean, you could be punished?"

"Goldar made it clear that any mistakes _you_ made, _we_ would be the ones who would take punishment for it."

Kim was angry then. "No one should be punished for what I do! Its-"

The door opened then and the tall woman came in. "Still not dressed, milady? Come now, Lord Zedd is not a patient man. Here, let the girls do your hair, they are very skilled with such things."

"I still don't know your name," Kim said, just as coldly.

"Oh, forgive me! My name is Nora."

"Well, its a pleasure. Now, I don't want to go to this...party with Zedd. I would prefer to stay in my room and mourn the loss of my freedom."

Nora, who was usually able to control her emotions, snapped.

"Listen, girl! You have no right to say such things as that! Lord Zedd is good, and he doesn't deserve you as his queen. You ungrateful, little-"

"NORA! Stand down!" Goldar stood in the doorway.

Nora stepped back, though she was still very angry.

"You have no right to speak to Lady Kimberly that way! Go! Let her dress!"

Nora nodded and scurried out of the room, her head down like a chastised dog.

"As for you, Ms. Kimmie, I would suggest you dress yourself immediately. I have brought several jewels for you to choose from; pick what you will." Goldar smirked. "Lord Zedd wants his bride looking beautiful for tonight's party."

And then he was gone.

"Kim, you really should go," Milena said quietly.

"I will. But its only so you two don't get hurt. I can promise you that I won't enjoy the party, one bit." She sighed. "Now where is this...gown? I hope its not too restricting."

**Tommy's House**

He couldn't believe it, Kim's body wasn't in the house. That means she was alive! But where was she? Aisha said she was still in the house when it exploded, and according to Jim, it looks like there wasn't enough time for her to get out alive. But if there was, why would she hide?

Tommy didn't sleep at all the night before. He was too anxious on behalf of Kim. After spending the night tossing and turning, he finally went downstairs at 6 to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hey man, you get any sleep?" Jason asked. He was sitting at the bar waiting for the coffee to be down brewing.

"Not really. How about you?" Tommy replied.

"Same."

Jason had agreed to stay with Tommy for the next couple nights. Normally he would have put up a fight, but he knew it was probably best to have a babysitter.

Tommy took the seat next to Jason after grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. They sat in silence, listening to their own heartbeat and the sounds of the coffeemaker.

"So, where could she be? I mean, if there was no evidence of any kind, she must have gotten out in time. But how?" Tommy said.

He had felt immense relief when he heard that there was no body. But then it changed to worry, as he considered what that meant. Kim had gotten out on time, but now she was missing.

Jason nodded. "I don't know, but Jim also mentioned that they couldn't determine the cause of the fire, which is unusual. Though he did say it started from inside, but that's all."

The coffee was done and Tommy poured them both a mug before speaking. "How do you think the others are doing?"

"Hopefully they got more sleep than we did."

Tommy nodded. He stared into space, thinking of Kimberly when his mind began to get fuzzy and he started to sway.

"Tommy? Are you alright?"

But he didn't answer. He was in a trance, and no matter what Jason did or said (like screaming in his ear and spilling his coffee), it didn't phase him. After 10 minutes, just as Jason picked up the phone, he woke up.

"Dude, are you OK? Where were you just then?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. But I do know where Kim is," he said calmly.

"WHAT? What do you mean, you know where she is?"

"Exactly as it sounds."

"Well, where is she then?"

"With Zedd in another dimension."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how did you like it? Please review! And don't forget to guess the song!


	6. Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

So I know I said I would update at least once a week, but I have no Internet right now. Apparently, Time Warner and my computer aren't a good combination. My iPod will connect, but my computer won't, for some stupid reason.

There's also the fact that I've been seriously sick lately. (My mom says I have food poisoning, but shouldn't it be gone by now?) I ended up in the ER last Friday because I was throwing up so much. Not that you needed to know that...

In addition, this time of year is really hard for me, because its the anniversary of my brother's death...its tomorrow, actually. So yeah...things have been a little difficult.

I'm actually uploading this from my friend's computer. I can try getting a Flash Disk thing...anyone know where they might have one that's cheap?

Anyway, please understand that I haven't forgotten to update, or that I've set the story aside, or anything like that. Life has just gotten in the way of things right now. I will do my best to post a new chapter some point soon, but I can't guarantee anything at the moment.

Thank you, so much for sticking with me! I appreciate your patience!

Always,

-Ally-


	7. Need You Now

Once again, I do not own the Power Rangers. Yet.

**A/N:** So...its been **months** since I last updated. And I'm **really** sorry. With the anniversary of my brother, and stress from work and personal issues, I just lost interest for a little while. But rest assured, I did not forget you, my little happy readers. I'm trying to update the majority of my stories, but this will obviously take time.

I don't think I will be able to do the weekly update anymore, due to college starting up soon and work giving me more hours. (It seems everyone is going on vacation at the same time...I need a vacation!) But I'll do my best to not keep you hanging...at least, not as long as I just did.

Anyway, read on, my little minions! I'm sure you're all dying to find out what happens next!

* * *

**It Is You  
(I Have Loved)**

**Chapter Six:**  
Need You Now

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control, and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
**_

**Tommy's House**

"So, let me get this straight," Kat said. "You saw Kim alive, talking to Zedd, in a room with three other women? And then you saw Zedd morph into three different men?"

The group had gathered at Tommy's house after receiving an urgent phone call.

"Yes."

"How?" Billy asked.

"They were like memories, but in the present. A vision of some sort. I don't know how else to explain it."

Tommy looked at the group before him. Some looked skeptical, although most believed him.

"If what you say is true, that would mean-" Rocky started.

"Zedd kidnapped her," Jason finished.

Tommy nodded.

"Aisha was gone only for a few minutes...so Kim must have been taken before the explosion," Trini said.

"I don't understand," Adam said. "Why would Zedd kidnap Kimberly?"

"He's always had this sick fascination with her. He's already kidnapped her before. He tried to make her his wife and queen," Zack replied.

"You don't think he would try again?" Aisha whispered, horrified.

They all stared at her.

"But that's assuming he did take her," Kat said. "Maybe we're jumping to conclusions..."

"I know what I saw, Kat." Tommy said. "Kim's alive. I can feel it."

Kat sighed. "I know. But it seems like we're rushing into this. We don't even have all the facts. And if we do find out she's alive and Zedd has her captive, how are we going to rescue her?"

No one spoke.

"I have an idea," Billy said. "But I need to do a little research first."

"How long will it take?" Jason asked.

"Not long. We've done it before." He paused. "I'll explain it once I gather everything we need. I should start now, actually. I don't think we have a lot of time. Trini, will you help me?"

Trini nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" Rocky asked.

"Brush up on your martial arts skills. We'll need it."

"Alright. We can do that."

They all agreed to meet in a half hour at the gym. Billy and Trini left to go back to their apartment, while the rest went home to grab their work out clothes.

_I'm coming, Kim,_ Tommy thought. _Just hang in there._

_**The Previous Night, Zedd's Palace**_

_Zedd sat on his massive throne, in human form. He held his staff in one hand, and a thin silver chain in the other. The chain was attached to Kim's wrist, who sat to his right in a smaller chair. She wore a black gown with red trim and red heels. Her hair was pulled back in a coil, which was held in place with pins and a gold tiara. Scattered around the throne room were various monsters and aliens, all chatting quietly. Goldar stood to the left of Zedd, watching the guests mingle. Music played in the background, though Kim couldn't tell where it was coming from._

"_Smile, its your engagement party," Zedd commanded._

_Kim ignored him. She was thinking how she loved parties and was always the first on the dance floor. Considering the circumstances for this party, however, she was absolutely miserable._

"_I'm thinking of having the wedding tomorrow, at sunset. Everyone is already here, and the pavilion is almost done, so I don't think there's any need to delay, do you?"_

_Zedd had a reason for rushing. He had made extra precautions when concealing his castle, and he doubted her friends wouldn't find out the truth until it was too late, but one can never be sure. He wasn't chancing anything with them, even if they were retired Power Rangers._

"_Kimberly, my love, would you care to dance?" he asked sweetly._

_She looked at him for the first time all night._

"_No," she said shortly._

_Anger flashed in his eyes. "You will dance with me, whether you like it or not."_

_He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stand and pulled her towards the floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, possessively, and held her close._

"_Wipe that frown off your face. This is a celebration," he growled in her ear._

_They danced for several minutes in silence._

"_I'm not so bad, am I?" Zedd asked._

_Kim didn't answer, knowing if she spoke, she wouldn't be able to hold her anger in._

"_Kimberly?"_

"_If you really must know, yes, you are."_

_His grip on her waist tightened._

"_Why?"_

"_Because. You kidnapped me, blew my house up, forced my friends to believe I'm dead, and now your forcing me to marry you. That's why!" she exclaimed._

"_You would do well to watch your tongue," he whispered angrily._

"_Why? You've tried to kill me! I have no reason to be nice to you."_

_Kim pulled away from him then, forgetting she was tied to him. She was barely 3 feet away when the chain pulled her back._

"_Let me go," she said coldly._

"_I think not."_

_She tugged on the chain._

"_Let go!"_

_He walked towards her and leaned close to her ear._

"_No."_

_She slapped him. Goldar was next to them in seconds, but Zedd held his hand up._

"_I think my fiancée needs a lesson," he said evilly._

_Kim backed away, fear in her eyes._

"_You wouldn't dare," she whispered._

_Without answering, Zedd scooped her in his arms and carried her out of the room. The guests laughed as they listened to Kim's screams echo throughout the palace before they were cut off completely by a door slamming. Goldar's laughter was the loudest of all, for he knew what his master had planned for his bride. By tomorrow morning, Ms. Kimberly would be fit for the role of Queen of the Universe._

**Present, Kimberly's Suite**

Kim hugged the satin covers close, unable to do anything but cry. Zedd had just left, after raping her repeatedly during the night. She felt dirty, the same feeling she had when she was with John. To make matters worse, Zedd had morphed into John, thus making Kim relive the horror all over again. Her thoughts turned towards Jason and the others.

_Oh, God! What will they think?_

She started to shake.

_And Tommy! What will he do?_

She remembered the first time she was raped. She remembered the pain and how frightened she was. Eventually, she was able to block out all emotions. It was her therapist, Julie, who helped her feel again.

_Julie...what would she think if she knew?_

She remembered meeting Julie, who greeted her with a warm smile. It took her months to open up to her, and even then she wouldn't go into detail. But Julie was always patient, always willing to wait until she was ready.

Kim's breathing slowed down as she thought of what Julie told her, over and over again.

_**Its not your fault, Kimberly. Men like John are twisted, and have no sense of what's right. Just remember that you're not getting punished; you didn't do anything wrong.**_

Her grip on the blankets loosened slightly as she recalled how she was able to let go. It took over a year for her to completely trust people again, and even longer to dull the pain. But she was able to do it all, and more, just like Julie said.

_**One day you'll be able to trust again. But it takes time; these things don't just happen over night.**_

She had wanted it all to go away, to forget it. But Julie had made her face it, and helped her move on. Kim knew that what Julie told her was true now as it was then. Somehow, during the hour after Zedd left her alone, she was able to calm herself and relax. But she was still angry and her hatred of Zedd grew as the clock on her wall ticked by. She knew these feelings would not go away, not until she was at home, safe with her friends and loved ones.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Milady?" a timid voice asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yes! Come in, Milena."

The door opened and the young maid stepped in.

"Are you alright, Kim?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I've endured worse than this, trust me."

Milena looked skeptical, so Kim smiled.

"Believe me, it might of sounded awful, and during all of it...well, I'm not going to lie, it was awful. But now that its over, I just have to remind myself that its not my fault. Zedd cannot break me, no matter how hard he tries."

The maid nodded and smiled slightly. But then the smile turned into a frown as she thought of the news that she was told to bring.

"So you'll be ready for tonight?"

Kim stared at her. "What's tonight?"

"You're wedding. The pavilion was finished last night."

There was a long pause, and Milena thought Kim hadn't heard her. But before she could repeat it, Kim spoke.

"But I thought it wasn't supposed to happen for another two days! I'm not ready!" Her voice rose with each word.

Milena looked down. "He moved it up."

"Apparently," Kim replied bitterly.

There was another pause as Kim pondered over the change of events.

"No matter. We don't have enough time to start the escape plan. We'll just have to find a way to stall it until the others get here."

"What do you mean?"

"Get Ava and I'll explain everything to you both at the same time. Makes it easier than repeating myself."

The young maid turned to go, but Kim stopped her.

"Be discreet and if anyone asks, say I needed you both for a massage and some music. Tell Ava to bring her harp."

Milena nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

_Oh Tommy! Please, hurry!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **This chapter was shorter than the others, but for various reasons, this seemed like a good place to end it. Reason 1: its taken me months to write. Reason 2: I didn't want to drag it out any longer and Reason 3: there was a third reason, but I can't remember what it is at the moment. If it comes back, I'll let you know.

Anyway, again, I apologize for the wait. Don't forget to review and look for an update soon! And don't forget to name the song! (Its pretty easy this time.)


End file.
